Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{60p + 20n}{10p - 10n} + \dfrac{30m + 50p}{10p - 10n}$ You can assume $m,n,p \neq 0$.
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{60p + 20n + 30m + 50p}{10p - 10n}$ $k = \dfrac{110p + 20n + 30m}{10p - 10n}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $10$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{11p + 2n + 3m}{p - n}$